


弥生

by cumplirse



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, 龙族 - 江南 | Dragon Raja Series - Jiang Nan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumplirse/pseuds/cumplirse
Summary: 日常拉郎。源稚生（《龙族》）&神座出流（《弹丸论破》系列）
Relationships: 源稚生＆神座出流
Kudos: 1





	弥生

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意，猫化注意，原作已死（……）注意，我流世界观注意

  
三月的时候源稚生捡了只猫。  
除了眼睛，连尾巴尖都是黑色的。  
第一周他提着一大袋泡面香烟和酒从喷泉那里路过，有只黑不溜秋的团子正趴在靠近路牌的树枝上，毛茸茸的尾巴垂下来，让他想起小时候欺负过的马尾辫女孩。  
第二周同样的一个傍晚，他拎着助理良心发现赏他的火锅豆腐和牡丹饼路过喷泉，发现那株寒绯樱开了，颜色正好。有只眼熟的黑团子睡在绯色的花瓣中，源稚生笑出了声，于是懒洋洋的猫咪睁开眼睛。  
是比最深的樱花色还要明艳的红。  
源稚生有些惊讶了：“没想到……”  
他打开塑料袋的口，双手撑开等猫自己跳下来。然而对方无动于衷，表情冷淡到让他有一瞬间觉得自己遭受了鄙夷。  
一人一猫面面相觑，眼看猫的眼睛渐渐眯起又要闭上，他忍不住勾了勾嘴角，再眨眼时映着落日余温的瞳仁里流淌着丝毫杂色也无的黄金，仿若新鲜出炉的太阳。  
黑猫的动作凝滞了。  
它支起身体，漂亮的红色眼睛和源稚生对视良久，“喵”了一声，探出脚，落上了他的右肩。  
安全着陆的猫咪用长长的尾巴打扫了一下自己的新领地，团成一团继续睡了。  
源稚生：“……”  
倒是胆大。  
  
知道了整件事来龙去脉的助理十分不服气，她认为懒如死宅的老板都能在路上捡到可爱的猫（“——天使！这是天使！上天的旨意！圣母玛利亚！”），没道理自己这样活泼可人的青春美少女不能找到真命喵王子，于是她决定请假一周。  
——出门捡猫。  
“……你不如现在陪我和它去兽医院。”  
“好的！”上一秒还在扳指头数年假余额的助理瞬间立正看齐表明自己拥有从善如流的良好品格。  
年轻的兽医些微捏开猫的嘴查看：“乳牙长得不错，两个月了，接下来会开始换牙，注意饮食。”他内心有诸多隐秘的好奇，但是面对这个男人一句话都不能说。  
黑猫趴在台上任他拨弄，偶尔甩一下蓬松的长毛尾巴，又继续咪上眼睛。  
源稚生看得心里一动。他伸出手去挠猫的下巴，半道上猫突然睁开眼瞪了他一下，接着一口咬住面前的食指。  
奶猫的力气有限，然而巴掌大的一只咬住还不松口了，源稚生缩回手就慢悠悠被吊了起来。  
助理：“……噗。”  
兽医怕猫摔着，伸手去接：“等它熟悉了家里的环境，就可以带来接种疫苗。”  
源稚生不置可否。他性情有些过分懒散，总是沉着眼不爱说话，看皮相就只是个安静漂亮的年轻人而已，但古井无波一般的懒怠又让人摸不准他有多少城府，除了足够令人直觉危险。  
助理在旁边唧唧喳喳地计划着要给小猫咪买零食买奶粉买猫砂和玩具，源稚生充耳不闻，抱着猫施施然上了车。  
“……老大你这样很容易失去你的猫宝宝。”  
“不会的。”这是泰然自若的回答，“你可以上来了，宝宝它奶妈。”  
“……”  
  
作为一家大型重工集团的董事会会长，源稚生的家里蹲生活十分惹人嫉妒且恨。挟私报复的助理表示这次我可想不出借口对付老先生和大少爷们了，劳烦您挪动尊腿前去董事会拨冗一阅。  
“你就告诉他们我去卖防晒油了。”  
“上次就是这么说的。”  
“那改卖拉面。”  
“……”你要不要脸？  
“不要。”  
助理只觉得一佛出世二佛升天，于是甩下会议资料和寿喜烧就跑了，丝毫不给老板再伤害自己内心的机会。  
源稚生泰然自若，从厨房拿了副碗筷，回餐厅就看见猫已经端端正正坐在锅前。  
“……我以为你不会吃人间的食物。”  
黑猫睁着它大得过分的漂亮眼睛一动不动，那里面仿佛有千万绯樱绽放。  
“好吧，”源稚生妥协了，捞出两块豆腐放在碟子里推过去，“有点烫，你要再等等。”  
他开始慢条斯理喝汤，五分钟后自行凝固的猫自行解冻，伸出舌头舔了舔。它歪着头小小“喵”了一声，看起来很开心的样子，接着低头继续舔。  
窗外暮色由浅浅的蓝褪成月白，天气渐暖，回归的候鸟一身暖融融的金色。已经是木兰花瓣铺满小径的时节了。  
  
虽然之前那么说，下个周一一早源稚生还是老老实实爬了起来，洗漱的当口他想起自己年少无知时厌烦所谓的家业，恨不得逃离地越远越好，然而作为家中独子这样的想法都只能胎死腹中，他非暴力不合作过，消极怠工过，可惜无声的抗争也悄无声息地结了尾。  
明明是个刚工作没几年的年轻人，却成了每天圈日历等退休的老头子。  
源稚生垂下眼睛。  
裤脚突然被轻轻扯了一下。是不知道什么时候醒来的猫，就前几天的习惯来看它此刻应该还在睡着。源稚生弯腰把它捞起来。  
他揉了揉猫的耳根，突然想到一个好主意。  
源氏重工半年一次的董事会议今日暗流涌动的意味非同一般。一直神龙见首不见尾的董事长这次居然没有找借口翘会，反而比大多数人来得都要早，总经理助手表示心脏有点痛……  
董事会成员们推开会议室就能看见主席位上正襟危坐的年轻人正一页一页翻看文件，表情透露不出丝毫端倪，不由得心惶惶然。源稚生刚坐上父亲留给他的位置时，的确有人被他冷淡无害的外表蒙骗过，兼之少主不务正业的传言，一时意气做了些傻事，然后所有人就领教到了传说中“虎父犬子”的厉害。  
而现在，今天，这位不怒自威的年轻君主时隔一年突然现身董事会，肩上还趴着一只几个月大的奶猫。那只猫看见有人进来，就撑起身体坐好，柔顺的尾巴像条精致的流苏垂在源稚生胸口。  
董事会：“……”  
  
按照惯例，常会比预计时间晚结束了三个小时。一群常任董事坐如针毡，然而最中间的那位也不知道是在发呆还是怎么，一直低头不发话。他肩上的猫安静地等着，没发出任何响动，让其他人都不好意思开口问时间。  
源稚生最后说“今天就到这里了，辛苦各位”时众人恍若重生，赶忙收拾东西撤离，连“董事长明天是否能继续与会”都忘了问。等所有人离开，只剩下战战兢兢收拾桌面的总经理助手，源稚生叹了口气：  
“辛苦了。”  
受宠若惊的助手点头哈腰：“不不不……不辛苦不辛苦，董事长您才是注意身体。”  
“麻烦给我助理打个电话，说今晚不用过来了。”  
助手连连点头称是。董事长出了名的行踪难寻，平时集团上下都只能联系到董事长助理，他也没少和那位上班如特工下班如疯兔的女士打交道。  
源稚生开车去超市买了促销包装的大份薯片，还捎了包满脸娇羞的推销员（男）硬塞给自己的烤鱼片试吃装。在入口时工作人员指着他的肩头表示宠物不可以进去，源稚生面不改色：  
“这是个毛绒玩偶，给我妹妹的百日礼物，很逼真对不对？”  
工作人员仔细地看了又看纹丝不动的黑猫：“是哦，眼睛做的真漂亮……啊您请走这边。”  
“……”  
  
等他回到家，神情就变得恹恹。源稚生自小受的教育告诉他在外永远不能显露太多情绪，导致如今他觉得自己独处时也无法足够坦率，即使在最熟悉的家里。  
他从厨房翻出上次剩下的清酒，拆开一包薯片。  
猫从他肩头跳到茶几上，盯着水青色的酒杯。  
源稚生摸了摸家居服的口袋，才想起上周助理已经把他所有的柔和七星和打火机扔掉了，因为自己现在是有只小猫要养的人。  
好吧。他开始喝酒，自斟自饮，杯盏相继，沉默无声。源稚生酒量并不好，他只是很贪恋微醺时天地混沌的错觉，说起来，传说中混沌是个幸福的神明，他没有五官，也没有五觉，不像自己拜血统所赐，拥有过分敏锐的感官。  
意识尚且清明的最后，那只猫蹲在酒杯前沉默地看着自己。  
“……你的……名字？”他伸出手去挠猫的下巴，几无可察地笑了一瞬间。  
源稚生并不知道自己喝醉以后就再无法控制他的眼睛，水银一般的月光和他金色的双眼曾照亮了这个房间的夜，而此刻随着酒醉之人的入眠和乌云的掩盖，归于黑寂的空间罅隙中水和枝叶的声音一闪而逝。  
年轻的男孩站在源稚生面前，微微俯下身，令人惊叹的长发微微垂落，遮住他的身体，也拂过睡梦中人的脸颊。  
“神座……出流。”他说，眼睛透出红宝石一样的光。  
“我是，‘泽’。”  
  
源稚生思绪逐渐回归的时侯还不算清醒，只觉得浑身僵硬酸痛，仿佛自己是位在错误时间被唤醒的木乃伊。很快他发现原因不仅仅是宿醉和睡沙发，还有暌违多年的感冒。意识到这一点的他睁开眼睛，最先看见的是一个漂亮的少年正大爷似的坐在茶几上直直盯着自己。  
他有些讶异。不知道这人看了有多久，而敏锐如他竟一无所觉。  
接下来一秒内他意识到了更多的信息。那孩子身上穿的应该是从他衣柜里翻出来的学生时代的制服，大概是之前收拾旧物废品的漏网之鱼；意外规矩地理平了衣领和领带，扣子一丝不苟扣到了最上面；长长的打着卷的黑色头发，艳丽得过分的红色眼睛，沉默，强悍而熟悉的力量，因为某种原因显得不很稳定……  
源稚生目前心情良好平和，尽管客观来说他应当处于悲惨忧戚的伤病时期：“早上好。”虽然此刻尚在凌晨。这么说的时侯他站起身为自己倒了一杯水，少年随着他的动作抬起头直到看他把水喝完。  
“要吗？”他说着，递给对方一杯。  
少年接过半满的玻璃杯，饶有兴趣地晃了起来，白色的光斑划过他的手和额头，在房间里旋转。  
源稚生：“……”  
他觉得不用问这家伙是不是就这么看了自己一晚上，也不用问为什么会自己找衣服却没有顺路给他搭条毛毯了。  
他不会想听到答案的。  
  
很快，源稚生的客人就认识到自己的游戏十分无聊，毫无留恋地放下了水杯。  
源稚生趁机主动做了自我介绍，然后单刀直入地问了：“你是一只‘泽’？我上次看见你的前辈是十几年前的事，用你们的话说，那时我还是个幼崽。”  
年轻的泽抬眼看他。  
“你的力量……最近受伤了吗？我可以帮你。”  
所以维持不了本体，变成了幼猫的样子，还徘徊于人间界无法回离开。  
“你是……白庭之鸦。”泽开口的刹那时光涌动，无数过去与未来争先恐后落进水杯里发出清脆的鸣响，宛若珠玉。房间中的时空罅隙悄然洞开，那里，古老的魂灵正在游荡。  
“是的，如果你们这样称呼我的祖先的话，那么我是。”源稚生轻声回答。在这一瞬间他了解了名为神座出流的泽的一切。  
像太阳一样注视，像月亮一样倾听，像云雾一样感受……是古老传说中流浪的诗人，雪地里的旅者，他仿佛拨开香樟的叶子一般拨开时间和空间，教导迷路的灵回归虚无。  
他的箴言如黑色的鸟羽，飞过漫长的生的雪境……那就是白庭之鸦。  
  
“虽然说，和祖先相比，我的力量已经微乎其微了，不过帮助目前的你绰绰有余，如何？”  
然而源稚生并没有得到回答，因为下一刻他手腕中的“元”突然开始剧烈震颤，屋顶上传来一声巨响，随即某个大嗓门比声音本人更快地翻入窗户滚了进来。  
“老大我求你节约时间别想着穿风衣好了行吗这里有谁会看你装逼……”手握匕首背着长弓的助理惊悚地消音，呆愣半秒钟后绝望地哀嚎起来：“天呐天呐夫人我对不起您啊老大这歪脖子树别说长回去了他还越长越弯了啊我就说他成天宅成铁树连女朋友都没有过原来已经会勾搭纯洁无辜的小男生了是我的错都是我的错呜呜呜……”  
扭头就走的源稚生：真男人从不回头看一个说发疯就发疯的神经病。  
风衣在晦暗的晨曦未明中扬起的弧度如此潇洒如此无情。  
这次问题比想象中好解决一些。误饮了薮之渊的朱栎狂化引起了桥的震荡，不少属于死地的魂灵趁虚而入，源稚生想，真是为所欲为太久，忘了世间还有一种叫做规则的东西。  
源稚生能感觉到它们越靠越近了，朱栎嘶吼着，远远能看见原本血红的火焰已变成浓黑，它不断撞向东方的天空，仿佛要将那里的启明星焚烧殆尽。  
一直跟着自己的泽拦住了它。  
手腕上的震动正在逐渐减弱，意味着死地魂灵的干扰正在被纠正。源稚生很欣慰地发现自己的助理一如既往，烦人的同时工作能力依然让人瞩目。  
“你认识它吗？”他问。  
神座出流并没有回答，他松开手上的结印，远处的火焰之主一声尖唳，重重跪进土地里。  
无穷无尽的黑火碎片如同纸的灰烬不断随风降落，试图点燃所有碰触的东西。  
源稚生笑了一下，缓缓睁开眼睛。  
漫天的火焰剧烈燃烧起来，然而却失去了所有的温度，一瞬间凝成白色晕着光芒的种子，悄无声息没入泥土，发芽了。  
  
泽不是一种魂灵的名字，它更像是一种职位，是薮之渊每一任主人的称呼。  
名为神座出流的泽在被迫继承之前只是渊底一只再普通不过的罗，不出意外的话，朝生夕死即是一生。传说中薮之渊底有一千只罗，它们在这掌管魂灵轮回之地反复死去又诞生，无穷无尽，每一只罗都是曾经的某一只，也不是从前往后的任何一只。它们是此处最卑微的生命，然而从没有谁能撼动罗的生死，就好像这些影子的缝隙中生长出的灵是象征一切运转良好的基石。  
直到上一任泽油尽灯枯之时，它避开了所有同伴，独自回到了薮之渊最深处，那里是极渊，不属于生境也不属于死地，是罗存在的地方。  
它将属于泽的一切传承给了一只濒临死亡的罗，这个行为大胆到近乎狂妄，因为没有谁相信弱小如罗能够承受泽的力量，成为薮之渊的主人。上一任泽没有告诉任何人它做这决定的原因，也不曾透露过它是否知道罗的生死被打破意味着什么。  
能看见的结果是薮之渊的剧烈动荡瞬间吞没了上一任泽的尸体，成千上万的空间罅隙几近崩毁，人间界也被波及，源稚生的父亲作为前代白庭之鸦力竭而死。  
如果不是这件偶然，少年轻狂的源氏少主也许还能多出几年随心所欲的时光。  
他看见的记忆里，薮之渊是虚无的归所，一切时间的终点和起点。任何生命在它面前都是短暂的，如同极光转瞬即逝的一个形状。凡是违背它定下的生死的东西，无论代价都将不复存在，除了神座出流。  
那也是它唯一阻止源稚生看见的记忆，就连外围也是渗着血的恐惧和疼痛。所以新生的泽休养生息多年，才勉强做到维持一个脆弱的形体而不至于溃散。  
真是绝妙的相遇，他想。  
  
歌者曾经预言，朱栎的翅膀扫过的地方将只剩下烈火和太阳。  
最新经验表明，这句话对薮之渊的主人来说形同虚设，即是它是位年轻到过分稚嫩的主人。  
神座出流走到朱栎面前时，火焰之主连垂垂哀鸣都已式微，被染黑的眼睛褪回了纯正的金红色。“你还有什么想说的吗。”被乞求的目光所笼罩的泽面无表情。  
自知大限将至的朱栎闭上眼睛。它一生只会流一次泪，像一团永不熄灭的小小火苗，新的火焰之主会从那里诞生。  
那将是很久之后的故事了。现在更重要的是年轻的极渊之主由于透支力量过度，好不容易借在白庭之鸦身边维持起来的身形又坚持不住，变成了一只黑色的小猫。源稚生哭笑不得地把它捞起来，很好，已经睡熟了。  
“本来还指望你搭把手回去……”  
之前的痕迹仿佛是风吹皱的湖波，消失的一干二净。真正来自旭日的焰火慢慢照亮了启明星消失的方向。  
扛着弓一脸兴奋的助理深一脚浅一脚跑来，刚深吸一口气，还没开口就被打住。  
源稚生托了托手上的猫，觉得自己很久没有这么愉快了：“正式认识一下，这是我的搭档，以后是你的老板之一了，它叫神座出流。”  
助理：“…………”啥？  
远方的鸽子捎来今年的第一份樱桃，落进玫瑰园里。


End file.
